He stole my heart again Gin x OC Oneshot
by Anna519
Summary: A one-shot between Gin Ichimaru and an OC called Misaki.


**He stole my heart again (Gin x OC)**

Misaki closed the curtains for that night, not bothering to change out of her clothes. She lay on the bed, staring up at the ceiling with only the light from the moon filling the room, its light getting past the curtains.

This was how her nights were spent since that night; she couldn't stop thinking about it, and it took her just over a month to just stop crying over it. She understood after a while, that she was being foolish, and perhaps even selfish. But even though people were hurt by Gin's betrayal, she would say she was affected most. Though she never let her feelings show.

Misaki shifted in her bed, changing her view to the clock on the wall. 12:50am, she thought, not feeling the least bit tired. She sat up in her bed, deciding if whether she should take a walk or not. In the end, she grabbed her Zanpakuto and made her way outside. She walked through the streets till she made it to one of the training fields, but she always preferred calling it a forest.

Sitting down for a moment, she stared up at the full moon. She had a lot on her mind that night, she was disappointed with herself for not progressing to fourth seat, and blamed it on her lack of concentration.

She heard a slight shuffle in the leaves, and immediately got up, taking out her Zanpakuto and raising it high in the air. "Who's there?" She shouted out, swivelling around and searching everywhere. Nothing.

She let out a sigh of relief, and began to sit down again. When she did, she almost screamed out loud, feeling her back was no longer resting on the bark of the tree, but the chest of a man. He held onto her, as she sat between his legs, struggling to escape. While one arm was draped tightly around her body, his other hand covered Misaki's mouth. She tied pulling out of his hold, and even pushed back into him in the hope of hurting him.

Still, this man was too strong for Misaki, and any attempt she gave to be released was futile. After a few moments of neither of them moving, she relaxed into the man's body, her legs still slightly tense.

"Giving up already?" A familiar voice whispered into her ear, and almost instantly she tried ripping away from his grip. She looked around, seeing her Zanpakuto just a metre away from her. "You know that it's useless."

He removed his hand from her mouth, and instead wrung that free arm around her neck, pulling her into him, as he rested his forehead on her shoulder. "Stop resisting," He said, burying his face deep into the cloth that Misaki wore.

"Why are you here, Gin?" Misaki asked her voice a bit shaky. She was fighting back tears that burned her eyes, sorrow washing over her. How he hugged her from behind reminded her of too many memories with him, memories that she desperately tried to forget.

"To see you," he murmured, still refusing me to move, and not even to see his face. But she preferred it that way; Misaki didn't want Gin to see the warm tears running down her cheeks, to show him her weak point.

"I don't love you anymore Gin," Misaki stuttered, "Now let me go so that I can fight you _properly._" I heard the smile in his voice, as he laughed in response. Indeed, he loosened his grip on her, and she took the chance and finally broke free. She ran for her Zanpakuto, meanwhile wiping her tears with her sleeve quickly. She spun round once more, holding up her Zanpakuto to the man she used to love.

By now he was standing, and he also had a massive grin on his face. "Go on Misaki, strike at me." He urged, but Misaki stood still.

"Not while you're defenceless," She muttered, feeling the strain on her forehead.

He grinned, "Always a fair fight with you," the comment let her make her first step forward. Then, she lunged at him, using full force. He dodged, but she retaliated and swung her Zanpakuto above her just in time to tear some of Gin's clothing, who had been above her. "You've gotten better, but you'll never be as good as me," He mocked Misaki, seeming to appear everywhere around her, yet nowhere.

After Misaki threw a few punches at him, she was cornered into a tree, with nowhere to run or move. Gin's Zanpakuto was placed in front of her neck, while the rest of his body had closed around her. Misaki ground her teeth together in frustration, staring into the face of the tall Gin Ichimaru.

"You said you don't love me, so that must mean you think of me as a foe then?" Gin questioned Misaki, his grin spreading across his face.

"Exactly," She spat.

He chuckled silently, removing his Zanpakuto from her neck and placing it back in its sheath. In the mean time, he also knocked Misaki's Zanpakuto so that it was out of reach. "Then why do you call me by my first name? Not to mention, without any honorifics?" He teased slightly.

Misaki couldn't reply, and froze as she felt Gin's tongue licked a tear off of her cheek. She then realised that she was heavily crying, and felt incredibly embarrassed that her weak point was being shown. Gin opened up his eyes, gazing at Misaki with the same Crimson eyes that she always loved.

"If you don't love me, that am fine," He whispered, his grin disappearing, "I'll just have to steal your heart again…"

He leaned down, pressing his lips onto Misaki's soft ones. Tears once again escaped, and she sank into what was now his embrace. She couldn't deny it; she was still whole-heartedly in love with this man.

Placing his hand to the back of her head, she pulled her into his chest, wrapping his strong arms around her as she sobbed into his chest. She clenched onto the thin cloth that covered his body, not wanting to let go in case she would lose him again.

"I'll make you fall in love with me again and again, as many times as it takes, 'till you love me forever," He said planting a light kiss on her forehead. He began to pull away from her, but she just held tighter.

"NO!" She wept, "Don't leave me again! Please…" She raised herself up on her tip-toes, and gave him another kiss. He kissed back, but then pulled away.

"You're tempting me, Misaki." He grinned down at her, his eyes still open. "This is the first time that you've ever taken the initiative to kiss me." He caressed her cheek, "I'll come back for you, but for now I must go, Misaki."

The tears seemed never ending, "Then let this be our last kiss, a promise that you'll come back?" She asked Gin, as he wiped away her remaining tears. He smiled this time, a kind, and sweet smile. He leaned down once more, kissing her softly. She kissed back, cherishing this last promise. He pushed her against the tree, after suppressing his yearning need to kiss her this much. He needed her, but would never form those thoughts into words. She placed her arms around his neck, while one of his hands was against the tree, with the other tight around her waist.

"I love you, Misaki."

With that, Gin was gone in the matter of a second. She leaned against the tree, still shocked that he had come and gone so quickly. She felt her lips, blushing slightly, an immense happiness taking over her, making her forget of all the days she wasted crying over him.

_Crap,_ Misaki thought, smiling to herself. _He's stolen my heart again…_


End file.
